This invention relates to a child's pedalling toy and, more particularly, to a child's pedal-operated vehicle on which a doll is mounted to simulate a second rider.
Children greatly enjoy the companionship of other children at most times. Little girls, especially, often substitute the companionship of dolls for human companionship, a doll becoming almost human through the medium of the child's imagination. Various devices have been employed to increase the illusion of the humanness and animate existence of dolls; for example, dolls are manufactured which talk, wet their diapers, close and open their eyes, etc. The present invention provides companionship for a child while he or she is riding a pedal-operated vehicle of the cycle type without depending upon the presence or availability of another child.
(Hereinafter, the term "cycle" will be used to refer to pedal-operated vehicles, e.g., a bicycle or tricycle, regardless of the number of wheels employed.)
An object of this invention is to provide a child with the companionship of a doll while the child is riding on a cycle.
Another object is to provide a child with a doll on his/her cycle which doll simulates the motions of a second rider on the vehicle.